


Come On And Catch A Little Lightning; There's Darker Places Than This

by KiriJones



Series: A Great Big Storm [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: A prequel and a sequel and companion of sorts, Barnes Family, Gen, Loss, Love, Ward Clan, so AU it is not even funny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiriJones/pseuds/KiriJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving or being loved by a Barnes is not an easy thing. They are a strong and might lot often too stubborn for their own good. But make it into their dark and guarded hearts and you will be there forever.</p><p>Having the blood of a Ward basically curses one to a life of being unloved and alone. Wards above all are survivors that have no place for weakness or the fragile nature of love. </p><p>Or a series of snippets in the lives of Barnes/Wars clan and those they have loved, lost, and have yet to find. A prequel and sequel and companion story of sorts to Ocean Deep, Sea Vast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come On And Catch A Little Lightning; There's Darker Places Than This

_after Sokovia falls one Grant Douglas Ward is brought into the care of Shield riddled with bullet wounds and broken bones. He is taken into surgery after a fearsome debate it made if it would simply be better to let him die. But Captain America himself had threatened action if the great nephew of his best friend had been allowed to die. And James Barnes himself, onetime Winter Soldier and now lost soul had said nothing. Instead he simply sat in the waiting room still covers by dust and blood and waited. Joining him was his faithful friend. And after nearly twelve hours a doctor in bloody scrubs came out and said yes, Grant Ward would live._

_And with that came the next part of the game, waiting. In a medically induced coma the doctors were not optimistic about his chances of waking up. They had no way of knowing about if the serum in his veins was strong enough for this. over thirty bullets had been removed from his body and dozens of bones had been broken. Only time would tell if he awoke at all._

_For Steve It was good news but at the same time he was troubled. Rebecca Barnes Proctor was still missing as was her granddaughter and sister to Grant Ward, Sarah. There was no trace of them at all and no on knew where to start looking._

_For James Barnes he did not know what to think. Some memories were clear to him and others were not. But he could clearly remeber the laughter of his younger sister as he pushed her on a swing trying to reach the sky, and he he could clearly see the anger and hurt and betrayal in her eyes when he had chosen to go with Steve rather than flee with her and her grandchildren. The grand nephew who apparently was one of the most dangerous and merciless fugitives in the world had called him traitor while the girl had done nothing but turn his back on him. He himself felt conflicted. Steve was the one who brought him back in the air above Washington. he had hidden himself away in the world to try and discover who he was. But never once had the thought crossed his mind to try and find whatever remained of his family. And having one Grant award shove this in his face and seeing Becca look at him like that made him have his doubts. He had been certain Steve was the key to it all. But what if he wasn't?_

_Kept on a ventilator Grant Douglas Ward slowly heals but he does not awaken. Days bleed into weeks and while A guard is kept at his door it is soon seen as an inevitability that he will never awaken or die. And so during the days he lies there visitors come into his room. they trickle in slowly and do not stay long._

_Phil Coulson comes and simply sits or stands looking at the broken body of the man he once called ally and friend and protege. Sometimes he curses him and other times he wonders what it took to make Grant Ward this hard and cold. He thinks about the ruthless and deadly nature of the man who killed without remorse, and then the thinks about the evidence about how deeply this man loved his grandmother and sister. Grant Ward was a monster. Of that there was no doubt. but was it a result of the choices of others and circumstances beyond his control? Was abuse and betray land John Garrett what molded him into the man who lay before him? Could there ever be a chance at redemption for this man who threw his body in front of  on Pietro Maximoff without a second though to prevent his younger sister from apparently doing it herself?_

_on other days Steve comes and looks down at the man who bears his middle name. He wants to ask Becca why she did it? Why did she give her grandson a name and a burden like that?_

_Some days James, as he insists on being called in between therapy and nightmares and memories, comes and sits silently beside the man who has dark hair the exact same shade of his own and is almost the same height as himself and who chose to become a puppet of HYDRA. Some days he simply sits there to feel close to Becca and to try and keep the fierce ache in his chest from swallowing him whole. Steve helps, he is the light at the end of the tunnel and is with him until the end of the line, or so he says he is. But the ache refuses to go away but it subsided a little when he sits by the man with hair the same shade of his own and Becca. The man may bear the name of Ward but he looks like a Barnes._

_Late at night Jemma Simmons would slip into the room. some days she would sob and curse him or others days she would sit in silence staring at the man in the bed willing him to awaken. Some days her heart hissed in hatred and other days it mourned with a love and a ferocity that scared her.mall she knew was despite how much she tried this stupid traitor haunted her dreams and despite her protests and hatred and anger he still owned her in a way no one else, not even Fitz or her parents, could match._

_And then there was the strange man with white hair and angry eyes who himself had been in a coma due to the amount of blood loss and injuries he had gotten from when the man in the bed had gotten both of them nearly killed by falling three stories down in the crumbling rising ruins of Sokovia. Pietro Maximoff would glare at one Grant Ward and would talk incessantly to the man who was his only link to a woman he had thought he had left behind years ago._

_It was before HYDRA and before the experiments and he had nearly helped end the world. Sarah Ward was a ghost of his rarely thought of past. He had done his best to try and not think of the American girl who in a few short months dug her way in deep in his heart and soul and then left him behind with no word nor glance behind her. But when he closed his eyes all he could see was her years later with those blue eyes that always saw right through him and her voice screaming his name as the bullets began to fly. He was in no shape to try and find her but he would find her and he would get his answers. So until that day he would do all he could for this man in y &r bed before him. He would use him by any means messes arty if only so that he pull hear the slip of a woman say his name one more time. _

_Despite the visitors months passed. And slowly but surely his body began to heal. But Grant Ward would not awaken. Seven months passed. And then one day an assassin came from HYDRA desperate to kill the man who held and knew too much. The guard at the door was killed and alarms sounded and thr assassin knew he had to be quick. he quickly removed the IV and prepared to administer the poison. But the moment he removed to IV eyes began to flutter. And just as he prepared to hook it up once more the body on the bed moved and before he could blink the neck was snapped._

_Agents rushed into the room to find one Grant Ward struggling to stand and doing his best to glare at them all. Moving into a crouched defensive position it became all he was prepared to fight to the death. But this was not to be the case as a figure fought through the crowd of agents with a gun drawn. Phil Coulson came and saw the man they had been keeping drugged now awake. And right behind him a small woman with brown hair and bright eyes came into the eyesight of one Grant Ward. Her desperate eyes met his own and his heart began to beat once more._


End file.
